Ring of Solaria
The Ring of Solaria (also known as the Sword of Power, Sword of Solaris, Sword Ring, or Solaria Scepter) is a magical ring that belongs to Stella. Overview It can be turned into a scepter that Stella usually uses to help cast spells, or teleport herself and other people to a certain place. According to Stella, the ring is made of 6.1 pure magic. Appearance |-|Original= It is cyan blue. When it is in its ring form, it is a ring with a sun-shaped circle. Same goes with the scepter form, except it is now much bigger and instead of the ring there is long staff with the sun-shaped circle being on its top. Ring of Solaria - Episode 102.jpg |-|Specials= The base is cyan blue. It has six orange jewel spheres on top - one in a middle and other five around it forming a pentagon. While transformed in a scepter it has a cyan blue sphere on top of it, but instead of the big wheel alike ring around it, it has six orange jewel spheres, once again - one in a middle and five around it forming the pentagon. On outside there's also five small spheres attached to the bigger ones. Ring of Solaria - Fate of Bloom Special.jpg |-|Dark Form= Chimera's scepter is different. It is a purplish, darker version of Stella's Scepter that's shaped like a diamond with a purple jewel. Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319.jpg Pre-Series It is a part of the lineal right of the Princess of the Sun and Moon of Solaria and has been in the royal bloodline of Solaria since forever. It was forged so long ago that no one remembers when. It was carved out of a stone, immersed in the Spring of Light which still flows in the universe. The ring was also considered as one of the most precious gifts offered by the Dragon Flame. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Stella was seen using the ring as its scepter form many times. Knut attempted to steal it from her two times during her time being at Earth, but Bloom interfered both times and the Specialists arrival at second time drove Knut away. The Trix still wanted the Solaria ring, attempting to steal it in the dance of Alfea and Red Fountain, but the Winx realized their plan and switched the eggs that were supposed to contain the ring. The Trix finally got the ring after tricking Stella into an abandoned house, but since she did not have the ring in her possession at the time, they used Stella as a hostage against the Winx and Bloom eventually gave the ring to them. However after trying to see if it contained the power of the Dragon Fire, Icy came to the conclusion that they were mistaken. Researching about the ring, Bloom finds a magical items' book little explanation about it leaving them with no clue as to why the Trix wanted the ring. The Winx came later to Cloud Tower to get the ring back, which resulted in their detention and having to clean up the entire school. |-|Season 2= Mostly used on the firsts episodes to illuminate dark places, defeat two monsters, help plants to grown as well as to teleport them two times. In "Magic Bonding", it is explained to Sky that Stella must know the location they wish to be teleported very well, otherwise they might end up anywhere. |-|Season 3= Stella used the Ring of Solaria in the eighth episode of Season 3. She used it to defend her father, Radius. Stella sacrifices her life for him and earns her Enchantix. Stella doesn't use her ring as a weapon much anymore after receiving her Enchantix, but she still did use it to teleport the team to places like Andros and Linphea. It is unknown where she keeps her ring during present time, but it is possible it is kept at Solaria or in her jewelry box. |-|Season 7= In "Mission In the Jungle", the ring was briefly seen when Shiny tries to eat it. Comics Seasons |-|Season 1= In "The Castle," Stella transforms her ring into its scepter form, uses it to transport Mike and Vanessa back to their home, and reverts it to its ring form. Later, Stella manifests her scepter but it is snatched by Knut, which he then gives to the Trix. Bloom is able to recover it but Icy freezes her and the scepter in ice. She is able to break free and return it to Stella. In "A Friend for Bloom," in Gardenia Park, Stella uses her scepter against Knut, which he then steals as his ghouls restrain her, but she is able to recover it by punching him. Later, she uses it against Knut, his ghouls, and the Hunting Troll in Bloom's house. The next day, she uses it to transport herself, Bloom, and her parents to Alfea. In "Prisoner of the Dark," the ring can be seen on Stella's finger. In "The Revelation," Stella uses it against the monster. In "Dragon's Flame," Stella manifests her scepter to cast Power of the Sun to thaw out Domino's royal palace. She carries it with her throughout her journey. In "Magic Battle," Stella carries the scepter with her throughout her journey underground Cloud Tower. Later, she uses it to give Bloom and Sky Wind Rider outfits. Afterward, she carries it during the battle at Alfea. In "The Ghost of Balmoral," Stella uses the scepter to furnish and decorate Bloom's room. Later, she uses it to reveal a hidden door. |-|Season 2= In "The Guardian of Dreams," Stella transforms and uses the scepter against the Shadow Monsters. |-|Season 3= In "Milly's Secret," Stella uses it to cast Power of the Light against Count Neropulos' demon. In "Lost Words," Stella uses it to cast Power of the Sun against the mother spider. |-|Season 4= In "Magic Holiday," Stella uses it to cast Power of Light against one of the rampaging sea monsters. In "The Dispute," Stella uses it to cast Power of the Sun to dry up excess water from an incoming flood. In "Magix Virus," Stella uses it to cast Blades of Light against the virus duplicates. In "The Wizard Kamud," Stella uses it to cast Power of Light twice against Kamud's army of troll slaves. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= |-|The Battle for Magix= Games World of Winx Trivia *Chimera temporarily wields a scepter similar to the Ring of Solaria. *The ring was redesigned for the Nickelodeon Specials, however in Season 3 of the Nickelodeon dub, the ring retained its original appearance, leaving fans confused. Gallery |-|Original= Season 1 Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(1).png RisingSunburst.jpg Solar Wind.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(2).png Winx Club - Episode 101.png Stella scepter.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(3).png Stella pin.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(4).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp101(6).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (7).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(1).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(2).png Ring of Solaria - Episode 102.jpg Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png Ring of Solaria.jpg Ep116-StellaRingofSolaria.png Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg|The Winx converge their powers onto the scepter. Season 2 Ring of Solaria - WCEp207(1).png Ring of Solaria - WCEp207(2).png Supernova (Stella).png Season 3 Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319.jpg Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319 (2).jpg Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319 (3).jpg|Chimera's broken scepter. |-|Specials= Rising Sun.png Solar Wind.png Ring of Solaria (Ring Form) - Fate of Bloom Special.jpg Ring of Solaria - Fate of Bloom Special.jpg Winx-2.jpg Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Bloom, Stella, Knut - Special 1 (1).jpg Bloom, Stella - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella - Special 1 (18).jpg Stella, Mike, Vanessa - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Kiko - Special 1 (3).jpg Stella - Special 1 (22).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg Mike sees Alfea Nick.png Stella pin Nick.png |-|Miscellaneous= Winx club Wand.png Category:Stella Category:Solaria Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Weapons Category:Comics Category:Season 7 Category:Items Category:Dragon Flame Category:Games Category:Jewelry Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Season 4